wings_of_fire_the_awesomefandomcom-20200213-history
The Storyteller
Author's Notes Hi my name is Goldenray or Golden and this is my fanfiction of a SandWing orphan named Goldenray. You can fix any ovbious grammar and spelling mistakes just don't change my story. Prolouge A sand colored egg with a silver smear on it lay in a cave all alone. There was no dragons in sight. Not even a sign that a dragon once was in that cave, the only way to tell was the egg in its nest of sand. The only things in the cave were the egg, a desk with some paper, bottles of water and some dried meat. It was months and no dragon came to claim it. It lay there unwanted. No dragon even walked past, it was like no other dragon was in the universe except for the egg with a dragonet inside.Another month passed, still no dragon came. Then a little crack went across the egg and a yellow head popped out of the egg. It cried then scrambled out of the egg and went to the package of meat that lay on the floor. It took it in it's silver talons and ate it in tiny bites. It's golden wings shone in the cave where light came in and lit up the cave. The little yellow dragonet grew tired and crawled over to the nest of sand that lay near the entrance and moved the egg shell with her tail and went to sleep. When the little dragonet awoke she saw a SandWing coming in the cave, so she curled into a ball in her nest where she was shivering with fear. The SandWing drew closer and the little dragonet grew even more scared. "It's ok little one, don't be scared." The SandWing said in a soothing voice. She lifted up the little dragonet and carried her out into the open. "What's your name little one?" The dragonet titlted her head in confusion. "Who am?" the dragonet said to the SandWing. "Who are you? I don't know but i can give you a name." the dragonet nodded. The dragonet got up and opened her wings to reveal metallic gold webs that cast a golden ray along the sand. "I know i'll call you Goldenray. Do you like that?" Goldenray nodded her head. "Come on lets go." The female SandWing said to Goldenray. "I forgot to introduce myslef. I'm Sunset." Goldenray nodded. "Huh your smart for a newly hatched dragonet." Goldenray walked with Sunset and even though Goldenray never said it she knew it was the start of a new adventure.Behind them a little creature followed closley. Chapter 1 (Part 1) " Come on Goldenray your going to be late for school!" , Sunset yelled. "I'm coming! Come on Multi we have to go now!" Goldenray said to her pet Multi. The little creature poked it's head out of it's blanket and flew to Goldenray. "Brrrrr." said Multi as she landed on Goldenray's shoulder. Goldenray flew to the pet centre and dropped Multi off then flew to school.She landed in the school yard and met up wit some of her friends that were waiting for her. "Hey Goldenray." , her bestfriend Suncloud said as she landed. Not Finished. Category:Fan Fiction Category:SandWings